1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel diol (meth)acrylate compound having a urethane bond that is widely useful in the fields of coatings, adhesives, shapable materials, inks, printing materials, electrical insulating materials, optical materials, dental materials, medical materials, or the like, as well as a polymer of the compound and a method for producing the compound. The present invention also relates to a cyclic ketal (meth)acrylate compound having a urethane bond and a polymer thereof that find one of their applications as a starting material for the manufacture of the above-mentioned diol (meth)acrylate compound having a urethane bond and a polymer thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
(Meth)acrylate monomers, which are known to have high reactivity, are used alone or in copolymerization with another ethylenic unsaturated compound, for producing polymer compounds that are highly versatile and capable of meeting various demands, with the aid of heat, UV rays, electron beams, or radical polymerization initiators. Such (meth)acrylate monomers are used not only in the fields of adhesives and coatings, for example, but also have recently come to be used in the fields of electronic and dental materials. In the field of medical materials, in particular, hydrophilic (meth)acrylate compounds, such as hydroxyethylmethacrylate, glycerol methacrylate, and vinylpyrrolidone, have been proposed and are already in practical use.
As the (meth)acrylate monomers have come to be used in the fields of electronic and dental materials, which require high purity and performance for the materials, the monomers are now desired to meet new demands, including excellent affinity to non-aqueous materials, adhesivity, and hydrophilicity, as well as functionality such as photopolymerizability.
Examples of (meth)acrylate monomers that could meet such demands include a phosphorous-containing urethane (meth)acrylate compound as proposed in JP-2003-212954-A, and a photosensensitive composition containing polyfunctional urethane acrylate having a (meth)acryloyl group proposed as a color filter material in JP-2003-315998-A.
However, there still remain problems in polymerizability of the monomers or the composition, adhesivity to a substrate when used in a resist, and easiness of synthesis, which problems have not been solved sufficiently. Therefore, development of novel (meth)acrylate monomers is eagerly demanded that are excellent in photopolymerizability, adhesivity, and easiness of manufacture.